


Paradise

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que Gray y su novia Lucy hacían el amor, estaban en su propio paraíso. [DRABBLE ~ GrayxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

—Oh, Gray…  
Desabrochó la falda y se la quitó de un tiro. Él quería ver la preciosidad de sus muslos. La pegó a la pared, acorralándola entre su caliente cuerpo. Cada músculo de Gray era perfecto. Todo en él era simplemente perfecto.  
—Separa las piernas, Lucy —ordenó.  
Ella obedeció inmediatamente. Temblando de pies a cabeza, se colgó del cuello de Gray y arrimó sus pechos desnudos. Jadeó al sentir una traviesa mano acariciándole el culo. Deseaba más. Quería que la tocara más. Necesitaba que la follara ahora mismo.  
—Gray… por favor.  
Sus largos dedos se escurrieron hasta su sexo, abrió los hinchados labios y le pasó la yema del anular por encima. Lucy gimió, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
—Vamos, Gray… —suspiró—. Hazlo de una vez.  
Su deseo se cumplió: Gray le metió un dedo en su interior. Él pudo sentir los calientes pliegues de su estrecha vagina rodeándole el dedo. Luego insertó otro y empezó a sacarlos y meterlos lentamente. Ella gritó de placer. Enredó las piernas en sus caderas.  
—¡Ah! ¡Gray! ¡Más! ¡Por favor!  
Lucy se mordió el labio. El movimiento dentro de su cuerpo se hizo más rápido.  
—Lucy… estás empapada. Me pones loco. Ah, joder… eres tan suave.  
Con el pulgar alcanzó a pinchar su clítoris y con eso provocó que ella se corriera entre jadeos y múltiples contracciones. Gray se retiró, se bajó el pantalón, dejando libre su miembro erecto.  
—Estoy tan duro por ti, Lucy, que no sé si esta vez pueda hacértelo con delicadeza.  
—No tengas delicadeza. Hazme el amor como quieras. Azótame, pellízcame… pero métemela ya.  
Acarició la punta de su pene mientras Lucy tocaba la base del mismo. Un gruñido salvaje salió de sus labios y besó a la muchacha rubia. Se mordieron los labios, dejando paso a sus lenguas que se saborearon rápidamente. Lucy se acomodó entre la pared y el sensual cuerpo de Gray, se agarró de sus fuertes hombros y dejó que él le introdujera el falo. Resbaló la punta en la entrada de Lucy por unos segundos. Se maravilló con el delicioso jugo de su interior.  
—Lucy… —jadeó Gray.  
—Oh… Gray… ¡Ah!  
De una embestida, la penetró profundamente. La levantó de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra torturaba a su sensible botón de abajo. Movió sus caderas con rapidez y ambos empezaron a sudar. Tenía razón, estaba tan duro como una piedra. Maldita sea, ya se iba a correr una vez más.  
—¡Gray! Voy a… voy a…  
La fricción se volvió una locura. Lucy respiró fuertemente. Su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente. Gray le metió su miembro una y otra vez bruscamente. Cada vez con más energía. De repente, el orgasmo de su novia lo atrapó, dejándole hacer una embestida más, que lo dejó extasiado, liberándose en su propio clímax.  
—¡Sí, Gray! —gimió ella, retorciéndose—. Oh, Gray… Te quiero —susurró después de que pasaran sus espasmos.  
—También te quiero, nena.  
Él se escurrió afuera, dejando su semen dentro de Lucy, que lo besó llena de pasión y amor.


End file.
